


Fulfilled Dreams & Future Possibilities

by PuyoLover39



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Fluff, Frieza hates Chichi, Frieza is a sneaky bastard, Frieza is still a tsundere, Goku is too trusting, Goku loves his evil little tyrant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: As per their agreement to test the waters, Frieza pays quite a few visits to Earth to see Goku. But on this particular visit, Frieza is not feeling as amiable as he has in the past and decides to pull out all the stops to get what he wants, whether Goku likes it or not. Basically, Frieza wants his wish and he is not against foul play to get it, and Goku can't stay mad at him.





	Fulfilled Dreams & Future Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I wasn't sure about this at first because I thought it was too OOC for Frieza to make the 3rd wish. But since the majority of the fandom seems to accept that Frieza can be really petty thanks to the Broly movie, I decided, "Screw it. Imma make him wish for it.", but if you think it doesn't fit him, then thank you and please do tell me. I finished this at like 4:58A.M. so its probably really stupid, but I hope someone likes it anyway.

Since Frieza had agreed to try things out with his longtime enemy, he had been making much more frequent stops on Earth, much to the dismay of his crew. He always instructed them to not step one foot off the ship, no matter what, or else they would be severely punished. 

****

Of course his forces listened, but that didn't stop them from being curious about the reason as to why the trips to Earth had increased. Some of his more perceptive soldiers had noticed that their Lord had been acting a tad strange lately, often spacing out with a bored look on his face when he would usually be smirking and keenly watching over everything. 

****

But even the less observant staff were still able to see that there was something going on, as every time the tyrant returned to his ship, he came back red in the face and covered in bruises, but he didn't seem to be as livid as they thought he would be. Sure he always came back with a bit of an attitude, but he always seemed more embarrassed than anything.

****

This deeply confused and even concerned some members of the crew. They had no way of knowing what was happening to their commander while he was off the ship since he wouldn't let any of them go with him. They were always told the reason they came was so that he could get his revenge against the Saiyan who beat him on Namek. 

****

But for them to constantly keep visiting Earth seemed wrong. Sure he trained a bit on the ship, trying to get stronger to win, but the training sessions were so few and far between that the whole thing was almost meaningless. All they could do was watch from the ship and hope for the best as their leader left once more, reminding them not to set foot on the planet itself.

****

Frieza himself wore a serious expression as he took flight and used his scouter to locate Goku's energy so that he could find where the man was waiting for him. However that serious look, quickly morphed into a smirk as he touched down in front of the man. This little exchange would mark the 10th time Frieza would try his hand at the little game Goku had proposed. 

****

Since he first suggested the game, Goku began holding on to the 4 star ball again, that way nobody else could collect all the Dragon balls and use them. That way, if Frieza ever did actually win, Goku could keep his word and let him have his wish so long as it wasn't too crazy. He had also put in place a reward system for himself.

****

If Frieza won their little games or sparring matches, then he would get to make a wish to the eternal dragon, but if Goku won he had no need for a wish to Shenron, so instead he would get 1 minute to kiss and touch the frost-demon without having to worry about getting blasted or hit. 

****

The prior 9 times Frieza had tried, always ended in him losing, and while it was humiliating for him, he found Goku's rewards weren't as bad as he thought they would be, not that he would ever admit that. Nor would he throw a match, he still longed to best the monkey and get his revenge. He wanted to one-up the man, he wanted to kill him! 

****

He couldn't think of anything else regarding his future until that happened. He needed the man dead, so he could move on with his life. So he made a habit of training whenever he was alone on his ship. Sometimes he would half-heartedly train with one of his stronger subordinates, but the only serious practice he got was when he was alone. 

****

He hated having to actually put effort into something, but he had heard before that the harder you work for something, the sweeter it is when you finally attain it, so he held his complaints back. If it meant finally ending that fool's life, then he would pay any price, even if he had somewhat developed a soft spot for him.

****

“Hey Frieza, I thought you said you were coming next week?”

****

“I managed to find a planet close to yours that could fetch a hefty price and sent my minions to conquer it. And since I just so happened to be in the neighborhood with nothing better to do, I thought I'd grace you and your pathetic mudball of a home world with my presence for a bit.”

****

The Saiyan narrowed his eyes a bit, seemingly upset to know that his little lover was still up to his old evil business, but didn't say anything on the matter. 

****

“So what do you want? Here to spar? Or do you want to play another game?”

****

The tyrant's smirk increased in size, as he chuckled at the ape, bloodlust flaring. 

****

“No no monkey, not today. I’m not much in the mood for games.”

****

Goku gave him a confused look, then asked him why he was there if he didn’t want to do anything.

****

“You see Goku, I was actually thinking this time we could have a full on fight. No holds barred. And if I win, I get to make my wish.” 

****

Goku blinked in surprise and frowned at his suggestion. Frieza seemed abnormally serious this time, usually he was okay with their little play dates and didn't even seem bothered by losing anymore. So why was he asking for a fight to the death now? Sure, Goku said he didn't have to change and could continue to try to kill him if he wanted to, but he'd seemed content lately. Did he do something wrong to upset the tyrant?

****

“You're making it sound like you want to kill me and then make a wish. But how would you even go about that? Bulma's the only one with a radar and she would never give it to you. And if you tried to kill her to take it, then you would have to deal with Vegeta, and maybe even Whis too since he and Bulma have become such good friends.”

****

The ruler's eyes narrowed, as his teeth gnashed together in frustration.

****

“Then you can go and gather them all right now so that when I win, I may make my wish immediately. I do not have time for games Goku, nor do I possess the patience to humor you today.”

****

The man simply shook his head, saying he couldn't do that. That even though he liked him, he couldn't trust him to make a responsible wish by himself. That he had to be there to approve of the wish and be the one to make the wish for him. 

****

This infuriated Frieza, as he would not allow anyone else to know about his wish. It was too embarrassing. Besides that, he knew that the Earth’s Dragon Balls were capable of granting 3 wishes. So he could make more than one wish if he was alone.

****

So the tyrant screamed and threatened and tried his best to get the Saiyan to agree. When none of it worked he sighed, his entire 5 foot 2 form shaking as he said that he would not send Goku to see King Yemma.

****

This made Goku smile and agree to gather the Dragon Balls. So the fool used his instant transmission to get the radar from his friend and the two took off to get them. It took them through sand, sea, grass and ice, and nearly the entire damn day, but finally they had the other 6. Which meant it was finally time to start their match. 

****

Goku placed the orange orbs on the ground a safe distance away from where they would be going at it, and headed back over to his partner. Both of them dropped into a fighting stance and began to size their opponent up, debating whether or not it was best to go in full throttle right from the start. Finally Frieza let out a battle cry, powering right up to his golden form and charged at Goku, the man instantly reciprocating by going blue.

****

They threw a quick flurry of punches, knocking into each other's fists and cancelling one anothers attacks. Things seemed as though they would end up with a tie on their hands, both men appearing to be evenly matched, little did Goku know that Frieza was holding a little bit back. 

****

The evil doer had purposely been allowing it to seem like he was desperate and giving it his all from the very beginning, when in reality he was only trying to match the Saiyan. He wanted to lure Goku into a false sense of security that they were evenly matched, so that he could eventually let the Saiyan over power him thinking that he had just run out of steam from going at it at max power.

****

After a couple hours of beams, blasts, punches and kicks, Frieza began to let himself slow down, appearing to the Saiyan that he was tiring out, and when Goku struck his cheek with a punch that sent him spiraling at least 10 feet away and rolling across the rocky terrain, he let himself rag doll. 

****

He let the man think he was tired and beaten, he even let his golden form go to give a more convincing act. He pretended to try to push himself up and fail, causing Goku to believe he was done and power down himself. The man then did the same thing he always did whenever he won, he walked over and extended a hand to his fallen opponent, a gentle smile on his face.

****

“Nice match Frieza, although maybe if we want it to last longer next time, we shouldn't go at it with our all from the start of the match.”

****

The emperor, with a false pained expression, once again pretended to struggle in sitting up and reached out for the man's hand.

****

“And perhaps you shouldn't consider a fight over just because you see your opponent in the dirt.” Snarled the ruler, hand grasping Goku's that was pulling him up and to his chest extending one finger and firing a beam right through his heart.

****

The man gagged, coughing up blood as he released the ruler's hand and staggered back, dropping to his knees. The man gave a hurt look that the villain knew was not from his physical injury.

****

“F-Frieza, why?”

****

“So sorry my dear Goku, but as much as I like you, I do so enjoy beating you as well. Proving that I am superior, having you beneath me, breathing as ragged as you are, fear and pain in your eyes. Oh, it's simply a marvelous sight. Yes, it might be the most attractive thing about you. Oh, it took so long, but this payoff was certainly worth the wait. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a dragon to summon.”

****

“Friezaaa.” The man reached out one hand, the other pressed tightly against his chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. As his eyes glazed over, his body hit the ground.

****

The galactic ruler sauntered over, placing two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse and finding none. He only smiled in response and turned around to go claim his prize.

****

He felt so satisfied, so elated. He was light as a feather now that he had finally gotten his revenge. The man he had hated for so long, the one he had wanted to wipe from existence for even longer, the first person to ever humiliate him, was lying dead in the dirt just a few feet away.

****

For the first time ever, he was completely happy and his mind was clear. This truly was the best day of his life. He was getting everything he wanted. He quickly summoned the Dragon to make his wishes, fearing that Vegeta and the others would show up once they stopped sensing Goku's energy and try to stop him from making his rightful wish.

****

The sky darkened, and a giant green Dragon came bursting forth from the glowing balls.

****

“I am the eternal dragon, speak your first wish now.”

****

The lizard like man knew exactly what he wanted.

****

“Alright Dragon listen up. I have 2 demands. My first is that you make me exactly 2 inches taller!”

****

The Dragon tilted his head, raising a brow.

****

“That's it? You just want to be taller? And by only 2 measly inches? I will never understand why you people call up in me for such trivial things.”

****

“It is not trivial! I am the emperor of the universe! My stature is very important to my position! And I will not have a lowly wish granting dragon question my decisions!”

****

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Make you taller. There. done. Pointless as it was since you are still so tiny, it is done.”

****

Frieza growled in anger at the dragon, wanting to blow the thing up for insulting him as it did, but refrained from doing so as he knew he still needed him.

****

“Very well, my second wish will be for you to bring back that dead fool over there.” He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the corpse of his fallen adversary.

****

The dragon cast his glance at the body and sighed.

****

“Son Goku? Again? I swear it's always got something to do with him. When is someone  _ not  _ involved with that man going to summon me.” The sassy dragon's eyes began to glow, as did the Saiyan's body, but it was over as soon as it started.

****

“There. He's alive. Now, speak your third and final wish.”

****

He ignored the dragon's words, and flicked on his scouter to make certain that the fool truly was back from the dead. Once he was assured that the idiot was indeed alive, he turned back to the dragon. He hadn’t thought ahead much on what to do with the 3rd wish, so he was a at a loss for a bit. Until he remembered something the Saiyan had said to him during his 7th visit.

****

“Alright then dragon, here is what I want. I want the woman that is mated to Son Goku to agree to a fair and civil separation between the two. I want them to no longer be involved as they are, so whatever you have to do to ensure that without killing the blasted woman, do it and do it  _ now _ .”

****

“...A divorce. You want them to get divorced. So are you wanting me to give you the papers for it? Or…”

****

“No! That wretched woman won't agree to it! She refuses to sign anything and won't let that man go! I want you to change her mind! Fulfill whatever demands she has so that she will release him!”

****

The Dragon gave the fuming emperor a blank stare, his face clearly telling Frieza that he couldn't tell if he was serious or not. 

****

“Well? What are you waiting for? My patience is wearing thin dragon, hurry up before I decide you would more worthwhile to me as a punching bag!”

****

“Alright, alright. Fine. I can't believe that this is what I've been reduced to. Petty things like this that humans could solve themselves.”

****

The Dragon went still and silent for a moment. Then nodded it's head, eyes glowing brightly.

****

“Yeah, okay, I got it. She seemed to be upset, but also worried. She didn't want to lose her kids, or her belongings. But she also didn't want the man, Son Goku, to be without a means to care for himself. Apparently that man is profoundly dumb and incapable of even basic things like cooking for himself.”

****

The two both looked to the unconscious man on the ground before turning back to each other.

****

“I am well aware. Now did you settle this or not?”

****

“I created a much larger house for Son Goku to live in with everything he needs. I don't know if that will be everything she needs to agree to a divorce, but it's a start. If you're so serious about all this, then you can talk to her yourself and figure this out. I'm a wish granting Dragon, not a lawyer. Now, your wish has been granted, farewell.”

****

“Gah! What?!”

****

The starred orbs suddenly shot up into the lightening sky and flew off in opposite directions, signaling that the wishing was over, and in their place fell a map and a pair of keys right into the tyrannical leader's hands.

****

“No! You stupid, useless dragon! That was not my wish! I wanted that woman separated from him! Grrr!!!”

****

He angrily raised a hand and blasted the ground where the balls used to lay, forming a large crater instantly. He suddenly heard a groan from behind him, and turned to face the sound.

****

There sat Goku, rubbing his head in confusion for a second before he seemed to recall what exactly happened and a hand flew to his chest. When he found no injury, just a small hole in his clothing, he sighed and stood up.

****

“Well, I see you're awake Son Goku, and how are you feeling on this fine day?”

****

At the sound of the shorter male’s quip, his head snapped up, black eyes glaring right into the red ones of his partner.

****

“That wasn't very nice Frieza. You said you  _ weren't _ going to send me to Yemma.”

****

The male in question simply smirked and raised his arms in a shrug.

****

“And I didn't. You were not in that line nearly long enough to actually see him, now were you?”

****

The man thought about it for a moment, he was right of course, he hadn't been dead for long, but it was still an underhanded trick.

****

“That's true, but it was still a dirty trick. You know I don't mind you trying to kill me. But lying to me about it hurts Frieza. If we are supposed to be dating, then we have to be honest with each other. Both about our intentions and how we feel.”

****

The emperor waved a hand dismissively at the simian. A large smile still on his lips as he strutted his way over to the man.

****

“Yes, yes, I'm well aware monkey. Now, tell me Goku, have you noticed anything different?”

****

“Different? Oh, you mean that I'm alive again? I guess that's what you used your wish on huh? What was the point of killing me if you were just going to wish me back?” Asked the Saiyan, head tilted in confusion.

****

The monarch frowned, tilting his head up a bit more to study the dimwitted ape's face. 

****

“I had to kill you so that I could move on. I've told you this. I did not, however, say that you had to remain dead, now did I?”

****

“So, you just wanted revenge? Like, to get even? And now you're fine? Man, if I'd known that, I would have let you kill me ages ago, like Piccolo.”

****

Frieza glared at the man as he snapped at him for his ignorance.

****

“It would not have meant anything if you had just let me do it Goku! Now stop your useless yammering and answer my question! Do. I. Appear. Any.  _ Different _ . To you?”

****

The man blinked, stunned by the tyrant's tone and leaned down to inspect him further. He didn't see anything different about him. Except for the fact that he seemed much less tense. Like killing him really had done the smaller male a world of good, like it had removed so much weight from off his shoulders.

****

“Mm, nope, sorry, not really. Although you look a lot less tense. Happier even. I'm glad at least something good came from my death. Haha!”

****

The lizard like male growled in frustration. He should have known the dumbass wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Perhaps it would take a side by side comparison to show him. Oh well, they could do that during his next visit when they marched down to his soon-to-be-ex-wife’s house and got this all settled. One way, or another. This  _ would _ be settled, and soon.

****

“Oh never mind. I swear, you have to be the most vacuous man I've ever met. Sometimes I don't know what I see in you.” Said the scourge himself, as he crossed his arms and sighed.

****

“Aww, come on Frieza, you know why you like me. It's the same reason I like you! You're strong, fun to fight, and fun to spend time with in general!”

****

The autocrat gave him an unimpressed look.

****

“I believe that's the first time anyone has ever used the word ‘fun’ to describe me. You really are a brain-dead fool. Although, I suppose you do have a point. Just as you enjoy fighting me, I get a certain satisfaction out of beating you.”

****

“Yeah! Also, I’m pretty sure you like me for my power too. Anyway, what did you use the other 2 wishes for?”

****

The emperor blinked languidly, tail swishing gently, fully allowing himself to relax in the Saiyan's company. 

****

“Hm? Oh, yes. That reminds me. Here.” He said, shoving the two items into the other males hands, not even waiting for him to fully grasp them before he let go and crossed his arms once more, feigning indifference.

****

“Uh, what's all this?”

****

“I asked that infernal dragon to break things off between you and that cursed woman! And instead of doing as he was told, he built you a new house. I would assume that those are the keys for it and a map that will lead you to your new residence.”

****

“Uhhh, uh-huh. So, why did you ask him to break us up in the first place?”

****

The shorter male blushed and glared at the ground. Ignoring the question. Goku simply, tilted his head and got down in his face to ask again, and upon seeing the color in his normally pale cheeks, he asked if he was alright and placed a hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

****

Frieza growled in annoyance and smacked his hand off, then told him that it was because he was tired of being his paramour, and he recalled that he had once said he was having trouble ending things with her. So he thought he would help him sort things out quicker. 

****

This caused the simple-minded man to smile widely and throw his arms around the tyrannical ruler in an affectionate and grateful gesture. Said ruler responded by barking at him to release him and attempted to push the Saiyan off out of embarrassment, but soon realized it was a mute point and gave up. Crossing his arms and allowing himself to sink into the embrace a bit, but not without a small pout that made the taller male laugh in a jovial fashion.

****

“Thanks Frieza, that was really nice of you. I appreciate what you did, but if you were trying to surprise me, you didn't have to kill me to do it. Although I guess I didn't really give you any other choice huh? Oh well. Past is in the past.”

****

“Yes, well, now that everything is in the past as you say, I can focus more on the future. Which means that you should be expecting to see me again soon and when you do, we will both be paying a little visit to that wretched harpy.”

****

The man laughed and nodded in agreement, before it dawned on him that he only knew what 2 of Frieza's 3 wishes were. When he tried to ask about the 3rd, the other said he would just have to wait until the next time they met to see what it was. Goku attempted to protest but was only told that he would just have to trust him that it wasn't anything bad.

****

“The last time I trusted you I died.”

****

“...It would appear that you are capable of holding a grudge after all. I’m impressed. But I thought you said that was in the past, did you not?”

****

“Yeah, it is, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten it. I can forgive, but I'm not going to forget. I'm sure it's the same for you.”

****

“...That may just be the most intelligent thing to have ever come out of your mouth. Yes, I agree. Very well then, I will promise you that it was nothing bad. But if you can't figure it out for yourself the next time we meet and I have to tell you what it was, you will not enjoy the kind of fight we will have after.”

****

“Aww, that's not fair. How am I supposed to know what it was? At least give me a hint. Friezaaaa.” Whined the orange clad fool. 

****

This struck a nerve with the monarch, as the Saiyan knew he did not like it when he whined like a child. So he shoved the man off with all his might and raised a hand. 

****

“No. No hints. You will just have to wait and see. So do knock off that incessant whining. I have no time for your foolishness, I must be returning to my ship soon. Now, are you going to give me a parting kiss? Or am just going to leave right this second?”

****

Goku laughed as he leaned down and pressed their lips together softly, and that was when he noticed it. Pulling back all to quick for Frieza's liking.

****

“Hey!”

****

“Did you get taller? I feel like I used to have to lean down a lot more to kiss you. And sometimes you had to stand on your toes too.”

****

This brought a smirk to the tailed being’s face once more. Satisfaction bubbling up inside him. 

****

“Hm? Oh, yes. I suppose I have grown a bit, perhaps around 5 centimeters or so. How very kind of you to notice. That makes me approximately the same height as that woman of yours does it not?”

****

“Uh, I guess? I never really paid attention to Chichi's height or anything.” He said with a shrug. “Wait. Is  _ that _ what your other wish was?”

****

The monarch took on a wide eyed look. He didn't want him to know that was indeed what he'd wished for, he just wanted him to recognize that he was taller now, even if he was still shorter than him. He was planning to come up with some sort of lie later as to what he wished for, but being put on the spot made it hard to come up with something.

****

“W-What are you talking about? I, the great Lord Frieza, waste a wish on something as trivial as gaining a couple extra inches? Preposterous. Honestly, that is the worst joke you've ever made monkey, and if you attempt to tell another like it, I may just have to kill you again.”

****

“Haha, right, right. Sure, my bad. Anyway, I had fun! It was nice seeing you again Frieza.”

****

“...You  _ died _ .”

****

“Haha! Yeah. But it was still nice!”

****

The frost-demon sighed and shook his head. 

****

“Honestly, I will never understand you Saiyans. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. Farewell for now Goku. I shall see you again the next time I have business in this part of the universe.”

****

The raven nodded happily, as the two lovers untangled themselves from each other. The calmer male nodded, a permanent scowl on his face. While the cheerful one waved enthusiastically, a giant, toothy, grin on his countenance. Wish his business concluded, Frieza took to the air and began his flight back to his minions, as well as his vessel.

****

Perhaps sometime soon, he would have his once enemy teach him how to sense Ki signatures, as having to pay attention to the land around him just to find his ship was quite irksome and tiring. Upon arrival, he was greeted by a swarm of soldiers standing at the door, some looking a bit nervous. Frieza narrowed his eyes as he dropped down from the sky.

****

“Um, welcome back, Lord Frieza. How did everything go sir?”

****

The emperor crossed his arms behind his back, as he stalked forward onto his ship. 

****

“Uh, s-sir?”

****

“Why do you ask soldier?”

****

The man in question blinked in surprise, not having expected that response. 

****

“Oh, um, well, it's just that…”

****

Suddenly, another soldier steps up, a female one, and salutes.

****

“Sir! We have been worried is all. We have been coming to Earth a lot lately, and you have not seemed to enjoy conquest as much as you normally would. Are you sure there is nothing we can do for you sir?”

****

The tyrant barked out a laugh, then shook his head, confusing his entire staff. 

****

“You peons could never hope to so much as lay a scratch on that barbarian. Not to worry, I do not require anyone's aid as I have already secured my revenge on my own.”

****

The crowd made up of his workers all had awed expressions. After a moment, cheers and applause filled the air. Cries of congratulations ricocheted around the ship. 

****

“Yes, yes, thank you. Now, everyone back to your places, I believe we should have a new planet to put up for auction by now.”

****

“Yes sir!”

****

As his troops rush back inside the ship, Frieza casts one last look over his shoulder, then struts in after them, door shutting silently behind him. Accepting that a new chapter in his life is just beginning, as an old one ends.

****

Now that he has proven his superiority over his Saiyan partner, he can focus on new and more pleasurable prospects, like his relationship with the other male, or running his empire. Yes, the future is certainly looking bright. And Frieza is more than ready for whatever it may hold.

****

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to tell me anything that you think I did wrong. Thanks for reading my garbage!


End file.
